Wetland
pixel GIF contest OC! Personality Wetland is a curious young dragonet who is completely oblivious to everything in this world, except for food and his best friend; a scavenger. He will do anything (literally anything) for her (at least he thinks its a she) and they have a very strong bond between them two. Appearance His main scales look like sand being washed over by the sea. His top scales look like very very wet mud, while his underbelly reminds everyone of murky seawater. His lights/bioluminescent scales shine a aqua/minty sort of shade. His fins, webbing and wings are a gradient which go from teal green to cyan. His horns and talons look like week old dry mud. His eyes are unusually two colours which are a dirty pale blue and a pale minty green. Background He was abandoned as an egg, but he was found by a scavenger who helped hatch him using one of its skills which was creating fire. He was hatched in the middle of a swamp, and when the scavenger helped him find some Mudwings, they took care of him and didn’t eat the scavenger. These Mudwings named him Wetland because of where he was born. When he was 1, he ran away because he is constantly bullied by other dragonets and dragons because he was different and went to find his scavenger friend. He found her, and they went to live near the swampy area he was born in. Relationships Scavenger; Ember/Kitty - Best friends, he trusts her more than he does anyone else and is willing to do anything to help/save her. He also doesn't know her actual name, so he calls her Ember just because her hair reminds him of an ember. (her name in scavenger is Kitty) Abilities Can hold breath for a long time and resistant to underwater pressure. Lights don’t just emit light, they also are a source of heat. He can blend in well in muddy areas and the bottom of the sea. He can only breathe fire sometimes when he is at a good temp, and has limited night vision if he is at a good temp. He has a powerful tail and is very strong so he can create waves in the sea. Mud and water can help heal him. He has also learnt some scavenger. from being around Ember all this time Weaknesses He is very self conscious as he hasn't been around many dragons. He also isn't very strong and is unable to use most of his powers since he is young and hasn't had many occurrences where he needed to use them. He is also very clumsy and usually trips over basically anything in his way, which is why he prefers liquid environments as there's nothing to trip over there. He also is way too protective of his scavenger friend Ember and will do literally anything to prevent her from getting hurt. wetland complex.png|Wetland by QueenPeril. Jada base modifed by QueenPeril wetland simple.png|Wetland by QueenPeril. Jada base modifed by QueenPeril pixel gif.PNG|The Pixel GIF i got Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters